


white

by solaris (rumpledvelvet)



Series: colors [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/solaris
Summary: roses in a glass vase, the walls of their apartment when they first moved in, floam, bubbles in the sink, facial moisturizer, pillows, toothpaste, a bridal gown, newt’s tuxedo jacket, credence’s wedding tie, carnations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's been so long since i updated this series, but i've been working on a long fic! anyway, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

white. 

fluffy clouds, parts of pickett’s fur, cotton balls, queenie’s sneakers, starbucks cups - when the green siren isn't facing you and when it's not holiday time, of course, fresh printer paper, the unbound sides of newt’s book, snow. 

roses in a glass vase, the walls of their apartment when they first moved in, floam, bubbles in the sink, facial moisturizer, pillows, toothpaste, a bridal gown, newt’s tuxedo jacket, credence’s wedding tie, carnations. 

everyone knew the meaning of the color white, and credence found it fluffy enough that he wanted to hold it close to his chest and cuddle into it in order to absorb all of its goodness. it was the color of perfection, purity, safety and innocence. the sign of a good beginning. neither he nor newt were virgins they day they married, but credence insisted upon white as one of their wedding colors. he'd wanted the pure and fresh start, and. eat was more than willing to give it to him. 

newt wore a white shirt as he hunched over his ‘final’ manuscript, a red pen in one hand to scratch out sentences he didn't need and a turquoise one tucked behind his ear to use when he needed to correct something. the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and credence wanted to tuck himself into the safe cocoon of newt’s body and fall asleep to the scratching of his pens over the paper. 

“newt?” the responding hum was loud enough for credence to hear, but undistracted. it was difficult to pull newt from his work, and credence had little intention to. the raven haired boy rolled over in their bed, hugging a fluffy white pillow to his chest and weighing his words. “what do you know about carnations?”

newt hummed again and credence could hear the gentle settling of his red pen on the book in front of him as he thought. “well, first and foremost, carnations are flowers.” the amusement in his voice was clear and credence giggled into the pillow he held tight. “we always have them in the house, so that's two things i know about them. ah..” he dragged the syllable out and credence could perfectly picture the way he tilted his head back, eyes squinting slightly as he thought. “love flowers! i remember queenie telling us that when we were looking into decorations for the wedding!”

“newt, most flowers are love flowers.” he sat up, smiling behind the pillow and leaning over so newt could see him through the door to their bedroom. “white carnations mean pure love and good luck.” which is why they had them at their wedding, and why they decorated their apartment on a constant rotation. newt, with all his great intelligence, noted as much. 

“are there any white flowers that mean i love you? because i clearly need to buy you at least a thousand.” his tone of voice was teasing, but fond and credence knew that newt would at least buy him two dozen of the flowers, for sentimentality. 

“white lilies mean ‘it's heavenly to be with you’, but white lilies are bad for cats.” so as they wanted to keep pickett alive, they'd avoid those. “white roses mean ‘i'm worthy of your love’?”

“a thousand white roses it is!”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me [@niifflers!](niifflers.tumblr.com)


End file.
